


all i need is some sunshine

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Continuation, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clear isn't ready to let aoba go just yet. aoba isn't ready to let go of anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is some sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: http://gay-albino-robot.tumblr.com/post/134035619012/how-about-this-an-au-where-aoba-becomes-a-robot
> 
> this is 10 000 words of me trying to work through my cleao feelings. i took a LOTTA liberties with this but tbh...canon doesn't really go into that much detail about stuff so i didn't really have a choice??
> 
> spoiler warning for the drama cd!!
> 
> also i know in the drama cd aoba says he wants to make clear look older as he gets older so they look the same age...but let's just pretend he wasn't able to do that or he thought clear was too pretty to mess with or something. clear looks the same as he always has in this fic
> 
> i got the title from the song black water by timber timbre

"Aoba-san? Aoba-san, are you awake?"

Aoba blinked his eyes open. "Clear?"

"Aoba-san?"

Aoba stared up into the tired face of his lover. Or, um...his former lover. Aoba was dead. He knew he was dead; the doctors said his illness was terminal, and he remembered seeing a light, and then -- well, then he had just kind of assumed he was dead.

Even in the afterlife, figment-of-his-imagination-Clear wouldn't call him by just his first name. Why had he expected anything else?

"Aoba-san, can you hear me? I've worked very hard on you, Aoba-san; I hope you can hear me."

"Yeah, I can hear y --"

"Thank God!" Clear burst into tears all of a sudden. "Oh, Aoba-san, I'm so happy! It worked!"

"Cl --"

"Aoba-saaan!" He slumped forward and sobbed into Aoba's chest. "I worked so hard! I worked so hard and now you're back!" He snapped his head back up and looked at Aoba with watery eyes. "I missed the sound of your voice so much! Please say something, Aoba-san!"

"I'm dead."

"What --" Clear blinked. "What? No, Aoba-san. You're not dead."

"I died."

"Yes, Aoba-san, you died. It was horrible. I now understand how you must have felt when I died in front of you."

"What's going on?" Aoba looked around, noting that he was in their home (formerly Clear's home until Aoba had agreed to move in with him decades ago). "Shouldn't you be playing a harp or something? Where's God?"

Clear laughed. "Aoba-san, you're not dead." He held up a hand mirror. "Look!"

Aoba thought he was looking at a photograph of himself when he was in his twenties, but then he touched his cheek and the picture moved, too. It was his reflection.

"Uh...I'm definitely dead, Clear. Last time I checked, I was sixty-eight years old and on my deathbed. I didn't look like this."

"You _were,_ Aoba-san. But you're not anymore!"

Aoba sighed in exasperation. "Explain to me how I'm not dead."

Clear nodded. "Do you remember when my body started to malfunction, so Tae-san -- rest her soul -- had my brain put into an Alpha's body?"

Aoba started to realize how serious Clear was. He wasn't joking -- he was honestly saying Aoba wasn't dead right now. "Yes...?"

"Well, after you passed, I made the hasty decision of removing your brain and preserving it until I could track down an old Alpha model --"

Aoba's hands flew up to touch his scalp. "You took my brain?!"

"You were gone, Aoba-san! You didn't need it anymore! But I left the rest of your body alone for the funeral."

"W-Why did you do that?!"

Clear looked pained for a second. "Aoba-san...when Grandfather died, he said he felt ready. He said he had no regrets. But you..." He sighed. "You weren't ready. You told me it wasn't time for you to go yet. I hope you aren't angry with me, Aoba-san. I realize it was a very big decision to make without your consent."

Aoba was stunned into silence.

Clear eyed him carefully, then continued to explain. "Once I found an Alpha, it took me a few years to hook everything up properly --"

"How many?" Aoba asked in a shaky voice.

Clear thought for a moment. "Five, maybe? Six? Ten? I lost count." He shook his head. "Anyway, I made some modifications to get your body as close to the original as I could. I figured you would want to look as young as I do, so that's why you look younger than you did before."

"Y-Y-You...fixed me?"

"Yes, Aoba-san."

Aoba blinked with wide, owlish eyes. "You...really did that...for me?"

"How do you feel about it? Are you upset?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that...I don't know if I believe you. How do I know I'm alive?"

"Maybe this will convince you," Clear murmured, leaning in closer. Aoba's eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched and they kissed exactly the way they used to. There was no way Aoba could have imagined the way Clear's breath hitched or the way his fingers carded through his hair or the way they melted against each other.

"Oh my God," Aoba gasped, pulling back. "I'm a robot."

"Yes! Just like me!"

"We're robots."

"That's right!"

Aoba felt his eyes fill with tears and a sob choked out without his permission. He had a second chance at life! He could be with Clear without having to worry about getting older and dying -- he had already done that, and now he was back! He pressed his forehead against Clear's and let it sink in.

Clear wiped the tears from his cheeks. "No, Aoba-san, don't cry! Unless they're happy tears, but even then, there's a limit!"

Aoba tried to speak through his shuddering breaths, but it was difficult. "Y-Y-You...s-spent ten y-years trying to f-fix me?"

"Like I said, Aoba-san, I lost count. I think it was at least ten, though."

Aoba shook his head and laughed. "I feel so inadequate! I tried to fix you for a month before I gave up!"

"You had other things to worry about, Aoba-san. You had a life before you met me."

"What are you saying?"

"I would have worked on you until I fell apart, and if that never happened, I would have worked on you forever. Though I still made an effort to maintain the other relationships I had while I was fixing you, I knew you would always be my number one priority. Without you, I have nothing to live for."

"Clear!" Aoba scolded. "No! Don't say that! I don't want you to feel that way!"

Clear smiled a little bit. "Is that an order?"

"W-What?"

"As my master, are you ordering me to stop thinking like that?"

Aoba narrowed his eyes and raised his chin. "Yes."

"Then I'll do it!"

"Wait -- I'm an Alpha, too, right?"

"Um, not exactly --"

Aoba ignored him. "So that makes you _my_ master! You're the one who brought me back to life, after all!"

"Aoba-san --"

Aoba sat up and threw his arms around Clear's neck. "Oh, Master, thank you so much!"

Clear sputtered. "A-Aoba-san, this is a totally different situation!"

"It's almost exactly the same, Clear-san!"

"Please don't call me 'Clear-san' or 'Master!' Just 'Clear' is fine!"

Aoba giggled and squeezed Clear tighter. "I know. I'm just joking."

Clear crawled up on the bed beside Aoba and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm not your Master, and you're not mine, either. We're equals now."

"We've always been equals, Clear."

Clear scrunched his face up as if he disagreed, but he didn't say anything.

"That reminds me...I know this is a long shot, but did you happen to fix Ren?"

Clear's expression turned somber. "Ren-san had stopped working several years before you did, Aoba-san. You know that."

Aoba squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He knew that Ren was more than just an Allmate -- he had known that for a while, ever since he had taken the initiative to research his own past, leading him to discover the truth about his family and his unknown brother -- but all that did was make the loss more painful.

"Couldn't you just do what you did with me?"

"I put your brain in an Alpha body, Aoba-san. Ren-san doesn't have a brain. I know he is very important to you, and I wish I could do something to help, but I can't think of a way to fix it. I tried very hard to."

Aoba exhaled deeply. "It's alright. He's not totally gone, he's just sleeping right now. We'll be able to fix him someday."

Clear smiled softly. "I promise I won't give up on him."

Aoba smiled, too, but he wanted to change the subject so they wouldn't get too sad. He narrowed his eyes playfully and said, "Hey, now that you can admit that we're equals, you can stop calling me 'Aoba-san.' That's way too polite for referring to your partner of over fifty years, don't you think?"

"Ehh -- um -- I've called you 'Aoba-san' this whole time, Aoba-san. It's too late to change it now!"

"Just say it! 'Aoba.' Say it!"

"No! I can't!"

"How can you say you've fully committed to me if you can't even say my name?"

Clear was blushing and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. He didn't meet Aoba's gaze, but he eventually grumbled, "...Aoba."

Aoba's eyes widened. "That was the first time you ever said my name by itself! What kind of delivery was that?!"

"Ehh?! N-No, I take it back! Let me try again!"

"I'm waiting!"

Clear cleared his throat and composed himself. He stared into Aoba's eyes with warmth and sincerity and murmured, softly, "I love you, Aoba."

Aoba's breath caught in his throat and he felt his lower lip start to wobble. Had Clear tampered with his wiring and turned him into a pansy or something?!

"Clear...I love you, too." He choked back a sob and buried his face in Clear's shirt, inhaling the warm, familiar smell.

"I missed you very much, Aoba-san," Clear whispered in a tight voice. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

*     *     *

Aoba had been dead for a while (eleven years, he and Clear had eventually calculated) so Clear had to tell him about everything significant that had happened around the world: important people who had died, natural disasters that had occurred, things of that nature.

That wasn't all Clear had to teach him about, though. Aoba had to be made very aware of his internal processes and how to properly take care of his new body. Clear made him stand in front of the mirror so he could point to different areas of Aoba's body and describe how they were different than what a human would have. Aoba said it wasn't necessary -- it wasn't like he was in kindergarten -- but Clear said it was the most effective teaching method.

When he saw his full-body reflection for the first time, he was shocked. He looked exactly the way he had looked fifty years ago.

"What is it, Aoba-san?"

"You did a good job," Aoba whispered. "Every single detail is exactly the same."

"Are you satisfied?" Clear asked quietly.

Aoba met his gaze. "Yes," he answered honestly. "Being able to live together with you... Nothing could make me happier than that."

Clear grinned. "I'm very happy, too, Aoba-san. But we have plenty of time to be happy later! Right now, I need to teach you about yourself."

He went through all of the boring, minute details that Aoba could have figured out himself using common sense. It was kind of interesting, he supposed, to learn how the inner mechanics of his body (and Clear's, too) worked, but Clear was going into so much detail that Aoba couldn't absorb it all.

"And here," Clear said, pointing to Aoba's chest, "Is where the equivalent to your heart is. There is no actual need for it to beat, but I gave you a heartbeat anyway in case you missed it."

Aoba smiled fondly. "That's sweet. You didn't have to go to all that trouble, you know! I would have been happy just to be in a regular Alpha body."

Clear grimaced. "That would have taken a lot of getting used to, Aoba-san. You would have looked just like me!"

Aoba giggled. "Still. Thank you."

Clear leaned his head against Aoba's. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said I worked very hard on you, Aoba-san. I made you more realistic than an average Alpha model like myself."

"You're far from average, baby."

"Oh, you," Clear said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I know you tried to make me as realistic as possible -- and I thank you for that -- but did you give me anything that a human wouldn't have? Anything cool?"

"Um, kind of." Clear blushed. "I didn't test it because I felt that it was unethical, but I gave you...self-lubricating capabilities."

Aoba paused. "Are...you...serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Aoba blinked for a few seconds, processing that information. "Why?"

"W-Well, Aoba-san, as much as you enjoy sexual intercourse, I know it was always painful at first for you. I thought...maybe, if your body was able to prepare itself..."

"S-So, you mean...you can just put it in now without doing anything?"

"That is what should happen, yes. Your body should loosen on its own as you become sexually aroused, eliminating the need to --"

"I get it!" Aoba snapped, cutting him off out of embarrassment.

"Aoba-san," Clear purred, sliding his lips up and down the side of Aoba's neck. "Would you like to test it out?"

Aoba felt himself start to tremble. It had been so long since the last time they had been intimate; it had to have been at least a few years before Aoba had died. Once Aoba had fallen ill, Clear had been so worried about his health that he had refused to let him do anything strenuous. Sex had happened to be on that list.

Aoba swallowed the thick feeling in his throat before speaking. "Yeah, I-I'd like that. The last time we had sex was, like, two years before I died, right?"

"It was nearly four years, Aoba-san. I remember the date very clearly."

Aoba counted in his head. "So it's been fifteen years? I've been dead this whole time, but you've been alive. You've gone fifteen years without sex?"

Clear's face turned serious. "I felt no sexual desire during that period, Aoba-san. Sometimes, I admit, I would get caught up in memories of the two of us, but then I would think of how you were gone and it felt...disrespectful, I suppose, to remember you in such a way."

"Were you honestly attracted to me when I'd gotten old?"

Clear nodded. "Yes, Aoba-san. I wanted nothing more than to please you..." He sighed dreamily. "To see the cute expressions on your face, and hear the sweet sounds you made...no matter what you looked like, Aoba-san, I had always wanted to make you feel as good as you deserved to."

Aoba blushed. "Do I turn you on more, now that I'm young again?"

"I don't think you understand, Aoba-san. You have never turned me on any less than you did the first time you let me touch you."

"Jesus Christ," Aoba whispered. "After all this time together, you're still so corny!"

"After all this time together, _you_ still get embarrassed," Clear teased.

"I don't get as embarrassed as I used to!"

"Really?" Clear asked. He had already taken Aoba's shirt off to describe the various parts of his body, but he had left the rest of his clothes on. He quickly took them off, though; he slid Aoba's pyjama pants and underwear off his legs at the same time, then picked him up and brought him over to their bed.

"Yes, really!" Aoba retorted once Clear had laid him down. "I'm not embarrassed at all!"

"That's good." Clear pecked him on the cheek. "I do want to test your responsiveness to sexual stimulation before we proceed, though, Aoba-san. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Clear lay down beside him and ran his hand across Aoba's chest, brushing his fingers teasingly over his nipples.

"C-Clear..."

"Yes, Aoba-san? What does it feel like?"

"I-It feels like how I remember it."

"That's what I want to hear." He kissed down Aoba's neck. "You're so beautiful, Aoba-san. I don't want to stop looking at you."

Aoba felt his lower body start to respond when Clear moved his kisses down to his chest, mouthing at his nipples.

"I can see that this part of you is responding well," Clear noted as he took him into his hand and stroked him. "Does it feel the same as it did before?"

"Yeah," Aoba said, nodding, "Which is incredible. Technology is amazing."

"What does your...um..." Clear paused. "What do you feel like, Aoba-san? Do you feel like you're getting..."

"Wet?"

Clear blushed. "Yes."

Aoba thought about it. He felt like he was opening up, which he had to admit was strange, but he would get used to it. "Yeah, I guess. Feels kinda weird. Wanna try putting a finger in?"

Clear circled his hole with his index finger, then gently pushed it in. He gasped. "Aoba-san, you feel very...different inside."

"I think it's working, Clear."

"I think it's working, too, Aoba-san. It seems like it's working."

Aoba laughed. "You know how much money we're gonna save on lube?"

Clear laughed, too.

"Alright, now that we know everything is in order, you can take all this off," Aoba said, tugging at Clear's sleeve.

Clear nodded and stood up beside the bed again in order to take his clothes off. Aoba kept his eyes glued to him as he removed his shirt, then his pants, then his jellyfish-printed underwear (which Aoba was too aroused to giggle at).

"Oh my God," Aoba said under his breath as he took a moment to appreciate what was in front of him. He sat up so he could kiss his way down Clear's body, ultimately stopping at his cock and nuzzling his face against it.

"A-Aoba-san..."

"When I started to get old, I got embarrassed when I did these kinds of things with you. I was all wrinkled and discoloured and misshapen, but you were still perfect, like you've always been. I didn't understand how you could still find me sexually attractive."

Clear pet his hair. "Like I said before, Aoba-san, there was never a moment when I thought you were any less beautiful than you were before."

Aoba looked up at Clear, though he kept his cheek pressed against his shaft. "You're a very kind person, Clear. Not a lot of people would have stayed if they were in your shoes."

"I don't think I'm kind for wanting to be with you, Aoba-san, because there weren't any downsides. It is a privilege to be able to be your partner."

"That's what I mean, Clear. Anyone else would have seen a million downsides." He dragged his tongue up Clear's length, relishing in the sounds he made in response. "I'm very lucky to have you. I wanna show you how grateful I am." He gripped Clear's hips in his hands and took as much of his cock as he could into his mouth. Clear was _not_ small, but Aoba had a lot of experience going down on him, so he managed to fit every inch of him down his throat. With his nose buried in Clear's pubic hair, he swallowed around him a few times before pulling back, sucking hard as he did.

"Aoba-san...!"

Aoba looked up at Clear as he paused to lick at his tip. Clear was watching him, holding one hand over his own mouth. He looked absolutely wrecked, and they had barely done anything yet. Aoba smirked and sucked him in again, and again, and again, until Clear's knees were shaking.

"R-Really, Aoba-san...you need to s-stop, or I'll...!"

"What happened to you?" Aoba asked, releasing his cock with a wet popping sound. "You used to be able to last forever."

"I-I'm still the same, Aoba-san. It's only because I've gone so long without it."

With a slight chuckle, Aoba raised himself up on his knees and kissed Clear on the mouth. It turned dirty in a matter of seconds; Clear squeezed Aoba's ass while Aoba rutted against him, and they both moaned unabashedly against each other's lips.

Aoba was the one to pull away first, gasping when he felt something trickle down his thigh. His face heated up when he realized what it was.

"What's wrong, Aoba-san?" Clear asked. Aoba couldn't answer with words, so he took Clear's hand and brought it to the source of his humiliation. Clear gasped, too, as he slid a finger inside of him again. "Wow...it's really..."

"I know," Aoba managed to choke out.

"It feels like you're ready, Aoba-san."

"I am," Aoba said, nodding. He lay on his back, and Clear climbed on the bed, settling in front of him.

"I'm going to put it in now."

"Really?" Aoba chuckled. "That's it? No ropes? No pulleys? You're not gonna handcuff my ankles to my wrists or anything?"

"We still have that swing in the attic, Aoba-san. If you want to give me a few minutes to set it up, we could use it."

"No, this is good!" He held Clear's face in his hands. Aoba was pretty sure Clear was just kidding, but he wasn't going to take any chances. "All I want is you."

Clear smiled. "Aww, Aoba-san, you're so sweet!"

Aoba wrapped his legs around Clear's hips as he pushed in. He cried out as he was penetrated, but it wasn't out of pain. It had been forever since the last time he had felt the warmth of Clear inside of him, but it was better than he remembered.

"Does it hurt, Aoba-san?"

"N-No, not at all! It doesn't hurt at all."

Clear grinned, panting heavily once he was completely inside. "That's wonderful! It worked better than I thought it would!"

"Move," Aoba kindly instructed him, nudging his backside with the heel of his foot. "I don't think I need as long to get used to it."

As Clear complied to Aoba's wishes and thrusted with enthusiasm, he rambled on about how fantastic it was that they were able to make love the way they used to.

"It's been such a long time," he murmured while kissing Aoba's neck. "I'm so happy that I'm able to make you feel good again, Aoba-san."

Aoba listened to him as best he could, though he couldn't reply through his constant moaning. He wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had sex in such a youthful body in so long, or because this new body of his had heightened sensitivity, but the pleasure Clear gave him was more intense than he remembered. It took his breath away.

"Mmn, Clear, it -- ah, it feels really good..."

"I can tell, Aoba-san," Clear cooed. "You're dripping so much...it's getting all over me."

Aoba sucked in a shaky breath. "Y-You don't need to be so..."

"I thought you didn't get embarrassed anymore?" Clear asked in a playful tone.

"I don't! I swear!"

"Then you shouldn't mind me talking about how wet you are, Aoba-san, or how tightly you're sucking me in..."

"I don't. In fact, I want you to tell me more," Aoba challenged.

Clear raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Alright, Aoba-san." Clear paused to seal their lips together hotly for a few seconds. He slowed the pace of his hips considerably while he started to speak. "I love the way you scrunch your face up when I move inside you a certain way, and when you mumble my name under your breath...it's like you don't realize you're doing it, as if it's instinctive to say my name when someone makes you feel good."

Aoba tried his very hardest to maintain eye contact with Clear. He _was_ embarrassed -- extremely so -- but he couldn't let Clear know that. He couldn't let Clear win!

Clear kept on going. "I love how soft your lips are, and how you kiss the moles on my chin sometimes after we've finished. I love the way you wrap yourself around me as if you think you need to hold me in place."

"You know, this isn't really that bad." Aoba pulled Clear closer towards him so their foreheads touched. "I actually kinda like it, as long as you're not being really dirty."

Clear smiled and bumped their noses together. "That's good, Aoba-san."

He sped up again, causing the rickety springs of their old bed frame to squeak. Aoba held onto him like a sloth on a branch.

"Clear...!" Aoba cried, drawing the word out.

"Is it good, Aoba-san?"

Aoba tangled his hands in Clear's hair and smashed their lips together, hoping it would be a sufficient answer.

"Aoba-thhhan," Clear groaned with his tongue still between Aoba's teeth, "I'm going to c-come thhoon."

"M-Me too..."

They kept their mouths pressed together, gripping each other tightly. Aoba hadn't quite realized how much he had missed this until he felt the tension building up in his hips. Unlike the last few times he and Clear had done it, he wasn't self-conscious about the way his body looked or how dry and rough his voice sounded. They were the same now.

Aoba pulled back and whispered in Clear's ear, "I love you."

Clear's face looked almost pained for a second, but then he beamed, eyes filling with tears. "I love you, too, Aoba-san...!"

Aoba wanted to say something in reply, but his orgasm interrupted him; he pushed his hips up, grinding hard against Clear to ride it out. The feeling intensified when he felt Clear pulse inside of him, filling him up with a familiar lukewarm fluid. They stayed frozen in the same positions for a few seconds as they tried to calm down.

"Aoba-san," Clear breathed in a rush, slumping his weight on top of Aoba (nearly crushing him in the process) and mouthing lazily at his neck.

"Mmm?" Aoba hummed in response, absently tracing his fingers up and down Clear's back.

Clear looked up again and grinned, gazing at Aoba with sleepy eyes. He looked very content. "Was that satisfactory?"

Aoba snorted. "What is this, some kind of customer service survey? Yeah, it was great."

Clear's smile didn't falter. "I'm glad."

Aoba stroked his thumb over Clear's beauty marks before softly kissing them. "I'm glad, too."

Clear rolled over so he was beside Aoba instead of on top of him. "I was so worried that your new body wouldn't function properly. I'm relieved everything is running smoothly."

"Who taught you how to fix Alphas? Is that something you've always known how to do?"

"When I was looking through the remains of Oval Tower for a sufficient Alpha to use, I ran into a young man who asked me what I was doing. After I told him, he led me to a small building and gave me a notebook with lots of useful information in it. I had to give it back to him, but he said I could come find him if I ever needed help."

"Did you get his name?"

"No. I asked him, but he said he preferred to stay anonymous."

"Then why did he help you?"

"I'm not sure. But he did tell me he had taken it upon himself to salvage as many Alphas as he could so he could turn them into beings like me. He said an Alpha did something very nice for him a long time ago, and he thinks it's unfair that so many of them are just lying there, immobile and falling apart. He said he wanted to give them purpose."

"Did he give you his number or anything? He sounds like he could be helpful. Maybe he could help us fix Ren!"

Clear shrugged. "I don't know! We could try to find him again, if you want."

"That's a good idea. Also, um, speaking of meeting with people...do you think it's a good idea to tell our friends that I'm back?"

Clear hummed contemplatively. "It will come as a shock to them, but I think we should let them know. They will be very happy to see you again!"

"I'd be happy to see them again, too."

"Let's go tomorrow, then! I usually visited them three or four times a week, and I haven't gone to see them since you woke up again, so they're probably wondering what I've been up to!"

"Or they've been preoccupied with each other," Aoba said with a chuckle. "They're still together, aren't they?"

"Yes, Aoba-san. They have only grown closer over time."

"Were they sad when I died?"

"Of course they were! Everyone was sad. Koujaku, especially, was devastated. He didn't eat for a week, and we all thought he was going to make himself sick."

"What about you?" Aoba asked quietly.

"I didn't cope with it well, either." He stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. "But I shouldn't dwell on that! You're right here beside me, so I have no reason to be sad about your death now."

"I wouldn't say you have _no reason_ to be upset, Clear."

"I can be upset some other time! Right now, I should be kissing you!"

Aoba giggled as Clear covered him in tiny butterfly kisses, making his anxiety about seeing his friends again disappear. Clear had that effect on him.

*     *     *

Aoba was nervous as he approached Koujaku, Mizuki and Noiz's shared home. Koujaku and Mizuki had always been close friends, but Noiz had latched onto them several years after he came into their lives. The three of them had all moved in together after a while, and Aoba hadn't really understood it until he walked in on Koujaku kissing both of them at the same time.

Clear knocked on the door twice and entered, not waiting for anyone to answer it.

"Hi, Koujaku-san!"

"Hello, Clear. It's nice to see you! Or, rather..." He laughed gruffly. "It's nice of you to come by."

Aoba didn't quite get what was so funny until he saw Koujaku's sunglasses.

"What happened to his eyes?" Aoba whispered to Clear.

"Oh, right!" Clear whispered back. "I knew I forgot to tell you something!"

"Eh? Is someone with you, Clear?"

"Um, yes, Koujaku-san. I have an explanation for this, but...it's Aoba-san. He's alive."

Koujaku was silent for almost a full minute. "Aoba died ten years ago, didn't he?"

"Eleven," Clear corrected. "But he wasn't ready, and I wasn't ready to let him go, so I put him in an Alpha body. He looks just like he did when I met him."

"Is that...true?" Koujaku croaked.

"Yes, Koujaku," Aoba said tentatively.

A few tears fell from under Koujaku's sunglasses, but he smiled. "I never thought I would hear that voice again."

Aoba chuckled. "It's a little bit different, but Clear got it as close as he could."

Koujaku stood from his chair and started to walk towards him, so Aoba met him halfway and hugged him.

"I missed you," Koujaku whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, too. Even though I was dead and I didn't really know what was going on, I still missed you."

"You feel a lot smaller than you used to be," Koujaku noted.

"Yeah, Clear made me look young again. People used to think I was his father, but now we actually look like we're the same age."

"I wish I could see you," Koujaku said, sighing wistfully. "You weren't alive when it happened, but I lost my eyes to melanoma."

"Oh..." Aoba gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Koujaku said, smiling again. "I'm just happy I still have my life. And my two favourite people," he said a little bit louder. "Where are you guys? You'll never guess who's here!"

Mizuki came down the hall with the assistance of a cane, which he dropped once he saw who it was. "How in the world...?"

Noiz slowly glided down the stairs on a stairlift. "Is that Clear? Big deal, he comes over all the time."

"I brought company, Noiz-san!"

"Aoba?" Mizuki asked in disbelief. He cautiously stepped forward, then wrapped his feeble frame around Aoba in a hug. "Aoba, how is this possible? I was at your funeral!" He pulled back and looked Aoba in the eye with caution. "Were _you_ at your funeral?"

Aoba laughed. "No! I just...uh, I just came back a few days ago."

"Shit, is that Aoba? What the fuck?"

"Noiz!" Aoba cried, twirling away from Mizuki to hug him. "I missed you!"

"What the fuck?" Noiz repeated.

"I'm not dead anymore!"

Noiz blinked. "What the fuck?"

"We have an explanation!" Clear assured. "Why don't we all sit down to talk about it?"

They sat around the kitchen table, and Clear made tea for everyone as Aoba explained the whole situation.

"It's definitely weird," Noiz said. "But it's also pretty cool."

"Yeah," Mizuki agreed. "And you look really good! I can't tell that you're not a human. You look just like you did when you were younger!"

Noiz looked him up and down. "I think your ass might be a bit bigger, though."

"W-What? Really?!" Aoba narrowed his eyes at Clear. "Is that true?!"

Clear gasped as though he were deeply offended. "Absolutely not! I love you just the way you are, Aoba-san! I would never change a thing about you!"

Noiz snorted. "I'm just fucking with you. It looks the same."

Mizuki swatted his arm. "Why are you looking at Aoba like that, anyway?"

"Don't tell me you haven't, dear."

They both started to chuckle. Aoba thought Noiz had called Mizuki "dear" as a joke, but then he realized he had meant it earnestly and it made him blush a little bit. He knew that the three of them were in a relationship, but he had never really seen them act affectionate with each other. It was cute.

The five of them talked all afternoon, poking fun at each other and reminiscing about the past, and Aoba felt like he had never left. The only difference was Aoba himself. If he ignored the fact that his voice was clear and his hands were smooth and he didn't feel the need to cough every thirty seconds, he could forget anything out of the ordinary had ever happened.

As Aoba started to settle back into normal life, he realized he and Clear had some problems that needed to be addressed. Clear had spent most of their savings putting Aoba together, and he hadn't been working much during that period of time. Their financial situation was verging on unfortunate.

"What should we do? I doubt I will be able to get a second job, Aoba-san. The only reason I got the job I have now was because Mizuki was kind enough to hire me."

Aoba hummed. "Well...Mizuki was teaching you how to tattoo, right?"

"Yes, Aoba-san. It is part of my job now."

"Mizuki will probably want to give away his ownership of the Black Needle soon. Maybe if you do a really good job, he'll let you take over for him! Then you'll make a lot more money."

"Y-You really think so?"

"Sure! What else is he gonna do with his business?"

"He was talking about selling it."

"There's no way he would sell it to a stranger if he could give it to you! Mizuki cares about his friends more than money. In the meantime, though, we should both try to work as much as we can. If we don't, we might end up living on the streets!" Aoba was joking, of course. He and Clear didn't owe any money on their house.

Clear's face was apologetic. "Oh, Aoba-san, I'm sorry I've created such a burden for us."

Aoba laughed. "I'm not! I'd still be dead if you hadn't."

It was strange to live through month after month, watching the people around him growing older while he and Clear stayed the same. It was worth it, though, to wake up next to Clear every morning and know they wouldn't have something as silly as mortality getting in their way.

Aoba had no idea why Clear had always wished he could be human; being an android was great! He was stronger and more resilient than he had ever been before, and he hardly ever got tired. Clear still had more stamina in bed than Aoba did, but now he was able to jump from rooftop to rooftop alongside Clear (though he still chose to ride on his back every so often).

While Aoba may have been rejuvenated and full of life and happier than he had ever been before, his friends weren't so lucky. Aoba was abruptly reminded of that one day when he and Clear went to visit their favourite trio.

"What's wrong?" Aoba asked when he saw them. They all wore solemn expressions, and Mizuki looked like he was going to cry.

Koujaku tapped his knee with his index finger over and over again. "There's something serious we need to tell you, Aoba...Clear."

"What is it?" Clear asked. Aoba squeezed his hand.

"I noticed some changes in my health, so I went to the hospital a few weeks ago, and..." Koujaku took a deep breath and exhaled. "The cancer is back. This time, it's spread to other places, too."

"Where?" Aoba asked, on the verge of tears.

Koujaku visibly swallowed. "My brain."

Mizuki squeezed his eyes shut and a few tears fell down his weathered cheeks. Noiz reached over and rubbed his knee.

"There's nothing they can do at this point, so the doctors say I can stay at home until..." Koujaku let his sentence trail off.

"Clear could put you in an Alpha body!" Aoba glanced at each of them with hope in his eyes. "He could put all of you in Alpha bodies!" His voice was trembling and he tried to get it under control. "You don't have to...!"

Mizuki smiled politely, opening his eyes. "That's very nice of you, Aoba, and we trust that Clear would do a good job, but...we've all lived fulfilling lives. We know it's coming time for it to end, and we're okay with that."

Noiz squeezed Koujaku's hand. "Even if we don't all reach that point at the same time. There's no reason for us to mess with nature."

"I-Is that what you think this is?" Aoba asked, referring to himself and Clear. "Messing with...?"

Koujaku perked up and his eyes surely would have widened had he still had them. "Your situation is different. It's not messing with nature because -- um, because..." He seemed to have caught himself up in his words.

"Because there was nothing natural about our relationship to begin with," Clear finished for him. "It's alright to say that, Koujaku, because it's true. Humans were not meant to love machines."

"But we're both machines, now."

"No, Aoba-san -- you're a human in a mechanical body. You're different than I am."

"That's what you are, too. That's what you were all this time, Clear."

Clear opened his mouth to speak, but he took a deep breath instead and shook his head. "We can talk about that later, Aoba-san. Koujaku-san, is there anything you would like us to do for you? We will help in any way we can."

"Your company is more than enough, Clear, thank you."

Aoba and Clear made sure to visit them every day. Clear didn't like to arrive empty-handed, so he usually brought flowers or some kind of baked good. Though they tried to be as cheery and positive as they could, when they went back home afterwards, they would both start to cry almost immediately. It pained them to see their friends going through such a hard time, and it made Aoba feel guilty to think that his own life was going so well. He found himself wishing he could trade places with Koujaku.

*     *     *

Clear was busy baking cookies to bring with them for their daily trip to Koujaku's home, and Aoba was sitting on the counter, watching him. They were both in their bathrobes, still only partially dressed from the events of the night before. The radio was on, and they both idly hummed along to the music, though Aoba didn't know the song.

Aoba caught Clear's eye and they both smiled at each other. He reached his thumb out and stroked Clear's cheek. Clear closed his eyes and nuzzled against his hand like a kitten. It was weird to think that they were pushing eighty, now, and they were as young and spry as they had been the day they met each other. It was surreal.

The phone rang, blaring, startling Aoba to the point where he almost fell off the counter.

"I'll get it," Clear said with a giggle, walking over and picking up the phone. "Hello?...Oh, hi, Mizuki-san! What's...Oh." He paled. "Oh, dear, that's...Oh...I'm so sorry...Is there anything...?"

"What's going on?" Aoba whispered.

Clear looked like he was going to cry, and his voice was shaking. "Um. A-Aoba-san would like to talk to you, is that alright?...Okay, here he is." He handed the phone over.

"Mizuki?"

"Aoba, Aoba, it's...it's Koujaku, h-he's..." Mizuki was speaking through sobs. "Aoba..."

"What happened?"

"He's...gone."

The phone slipped out of Aoba's hand and crashed on the kitchen tile. The batteries fell out of the back, prematurely ending the phone call. Aoba's knees shook to the point where he had no choice but to fall to the floor.

Clear took a few careful steps towards him. "Aoba-san...I'm very sorry. I know I didn't know Koujaku-san as long as you, but he was still my friend, and --"

"S-Stop talking about him in past tense!" Aoba snapped.

Clear crouched down beside him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. Aoba growled and shoved him away with force.

"I don't care," Aoba hissed. "It doesn't change anything!"

Clear watched Aoba with wide eyes, but kept quiet.

"I hate you," Aoba snarled. "I hate you! This is all your fault!"

"M-My fault?"

"If you hadn't...b-brought me back..." Aoba heaved a series of big, gulping sobs and hit the floor with his fist.

Clear's face contorted with anguish. "A-Aoba-san, I --"

"Shut up!" Aoba yelled, swinging back and hitting Clear in the face. He was angry and he wanted to make Clear feel as much pain as he did, but he tried to restrain himself. Over the years, the distinction between himself and Desire had started to deteriorate, the lines blurring, and they were usually able to coexist in peace -- they sort of balanced each other out. Sometimes, though, Aoba lost control of himself. He didn't want to actually hurt Clear; he loved him and he wanted him to be safe, but another part of him felt threatened by Clear's sheer existence, which caused him to lash out. That's what he was doing: lashing out at Clear.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Aoba-s-san," Clear blubbered, holding his nose (which Aoba noticed was now dripping artificial blood, much to his satisfaction). "D-Do you hate me?"

"Yes!" Aoba growled. "I hate you! I never wanted this! You decided on it for me, because you're selfish and you didn't want to be alone!"

Clear's eyes widened in horror. "N-No, please don't say that! That's the worst thing...!"

"I'd rather be dead, rotting in the ground right now, than be here with you!" Aoba stood up and glared down at him with malice. He kind of wanted to kick him in the jaw, but the restraint in him knew that would be too mean.

Clear's eyes were big and watery and his whole face was splotchy. He looked like he wanted to say a hundred things at once but he didn't know where to start.

"Aoba-san, p-please don't hate me," he whimpered. "All I have ever wanted to do was bring you happiness..."

"I don't care," Aoba spat before turning on his heel and walking towards the front door.

"A-Aoba-san! Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as I can get!"

Aoba walked for a while. He wasnt paying attention to where he was going, but he somehow ended up walking to his old house. Tae had long since passed away, but the house wasn't empty -- Aoba had sold it to help pay his medical bills when he was sick. A young family lived there now, and Aoba tried to watch them without looking creepy.

It was bittersweet. He was happy someone was breathing new life into a place that would have been otherwise desolate, but at the same time, he wished it still could have been him and his granny and Clear and Ren living there, being their own little family, with Koujaku and Noiz and Mizuki coming over to visit and mooching off of them at dinner time.

Aoba teared up at the memories he had with Koujaku. He remembered when they had first met, and all the times after that when Koujaku tried his best to protect him. He remembered the time Koujaku spilled grape juice on Tae's new carpet and had been so terrified of getting in trouble that he had avoided visiting for a whole week. He remembered when Koujaku had finally opened up to him about his past and told him about his tattoos and what he had done to his mother. He remembered when Koujaku had confessed to him, and when he had turned him down -- he already had Clear, after all, and while Aoba loved Koujaku, he didn't love him in the way Koujaku wanted him to. So Koujaku had moved on and found happiness elsewhere.

"Um, excuse me, sir? Are you alright?"

Aoba looked down to find a young girl peering up at him. He sniffed, realizing he was actually crying. He wiped his eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"My dad says you can come in, if you want."

Aoba looked at the house again, seeing a man waving in the doorway. "Um. Sure, thank you."

Aoba stepped into the front foyer, looking around at the living room. The furniture was different, but as he looked at each spot, he remembered different things. Things that were gone now, and that he wouldn't ever get back.

"What's the matter, son?"

Aoba's back stiffened. He had at least forty years on this guy, but Aoba knew he looked no older than twenty-five, so he didn't say anything about it. "I used to live here."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes. I sold it after my grandmother died, and I live somewhere else now. I wouldn't have sold it if I hadn't needed it to pay for medical bills."

"That's too bad. So what brings you back here?"

"A friend of mine...my best friend, actually, just passed away. I was reminiscing on all the times we'd shared here."

"Death is a horrible thing to deal with, but it's better if you have someone to share the pain with."

Aoba looked up at him again. "What do you mean?"

"When someone you love dies, it's like a light goes out. You'll reach a point, eventually, where lights are going out all over the place and you can't see anything. If you have someone by your side through all of that, though, it's like you have a flashlight."

If Aoba hadn't been with Clear right now, Clear would have been alone to deal with the loss. Soon, Noiz and Mizuki would pass away, too. Though it hurt him to think about that, he knew it was inevitable. Before Aoba died, he had begged Clear to keep living after he was gone, but he hadn't realized what a massive burden that was to place on him; Clear would have never dreamed of disobeying Aoba's dying wish, so he would have lived for the rest of forever watching people die all around him.

Aoba now knew how horrible that was, having to witness everyone around him dropping like flies. It was bittersweet to have an indefinite lifespan, but at least he and Clear had each other as constants.

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Aoba said quietly. "Thank you."

"Would you like to take a look around the house?"

"No, thank you. I have to go."

Aoba went to the house Koujaku shared with Mizuki and Noiz next. The curtains were all closed. He softly knocked on the door.

"Hello?...It's me, Aoba."

The door opened after a few seconds. It was Noiz who had answered his knock. In that moment, he looked every single one of his seventy-five years.

"I'm so sorry," Aoba whispered. He enveloped Noiz in a hug, and Noiz actually squeezed him back.

"Thank you," Noiz said in reply. "I don't think Mizuki is up for visitors right now, but you can still come in, if you want."

"It's fine," Aoba assured. "Just tell him I stopped by. Clear and I will come see you again when it isn't so fresh."

"Hey," Noiz said as Aoba turned to leave. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You knew him better than I did. How are you taking it?"

"I did not know him better than you, Noiz. I knew him longer, but what you guys had was different than what I had with him."

"He loved you."

Aoba looked at the floor. "I know. But he stopped, after a while. After he got to know you. After he realized he loved you and Mizuki."

"Aoba," Noiz whispered. "He never stopped."

"N-Noiz, don't say that --"

"He didn't love you as much as he loved us, and it wasn't exactly the same, but it was always there. Mizuki could see it, too."

Aoba didn't know what to say. He hugged Noiz again and asked him to call when he thought it would be alright for them to visit.

When Aoba finally returned home, he found his partner still curled up on the floor, sobbing into the hardwood.

Clear looked up before Aoba had even opened his mouth. "Aoba-san?"

Jeez. Clear's eyes were nearly swollen shut and his face was shiny with all sorts of fluids. Aoba dropped to his knees and wiped away as much as he could with his sleeve, being careful of the bruise on his nose.

"I'm -- fuck, I'm sorry, Clear, I didn't -- I wasn't --"

"I understand, Aoba-san. It's hard to see your loved ones die, especially after spending such a long time loving them." Clear sounded like he was speaking from experience.

"Is that how you felt when I died?"

Clear stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. "Of course, Aoba-San. All of the light in my life was gone. The only reason I didn't -- the only reason I'm still here is because you asked me to be." He blinked and his eyes refocused. "I suppose that was a good thing, because I was able to bring you back. Or maybe it wasn't such a good thing. I truly am sorry that I did something to you that you didn't want, Aoba-san."

Aoba lay down beside Clear on the floor so he was on his side, facing him. "I'm not mad at you, Clear. I'm happy that you don't have to be alone. It wasn't fair for me to tell you to keep living after I died; I hadn't realized how awful it would be to outlive everyone you care about, but I know now. I'm happy you don't have to go through that by yourself. I'm sorry I pressured you into staying alive. It was a selfish request. I only made you promise to keep living because it eased my mind."

"Aoba-san, I'm not angry about that. I understand why you wanted me to --"

"Stop saying you understand. I know you understand. It doesn't matter if you understand it or not; you can still be mad at me."

"I suppose I was..." Clear sighed. "I was a bit frustrated that you told me that before you died. I didn't want to live in a world without you or any of our friends, but I also didn't want to disobey you."

"That's what I realized."

"But it's not all bad, Aoba-san; although I tried very hard to bring you back, I knew that if I wasn't able to do it, I would try my best to continue living and making new friends and new memories without forgetting about the old ones."

Aoba smiled softly. "I'd like it if we could do that together."

Clear took Aoba's hand and held it against his chest. "I'd like that, too, Aoba-san."

Aoba looked at the nasty bruise on Clear's face and winced. "I'm sorry I punched you and said all of those mean things. None of this is your fault, and I don't wish you hadn't brought me back."

"It's okay, Aoba-san. I forgive you."

Aoba kissed the moles on his chin. "And I don't hate you, Clear. I love you."

"I know, Aoba-san."

Aoba smiled, but then his thoughts returned to Koujaku and he teared up. "I can't believe he's actually gone."

Clear nodded, lower lip trembling. "Even when you see it coming, it's still a shock."

They spent the entire evening on the floor, crying on each other's shoulders. It certainly wasn't pleasant, but Aoba had to admit that it was better having Clear with him rather than facing it alone.

*     *     *

Koujaku's funeral was bigger than Aoba had expected it to be. Most of his former clients were still alive, and they came to pay their respects. Mizuki and Noiz were obviously hollowed out inside; they thanked everyone for coming, but their eyes were a little bit dead.

Aoba and Clear figured the widowed couple would want to spend some time alone together to grieve, so they told them to call once they felt like having company again.

Though they weren't thrilled that they had more free time at their disposal, Aoba suggested that they use it to try and find the young man who had helped Clear in his quest to fix Aoba.

"That sounds like a great idea, Aoba-san! We can ask him if he knows how to fix Ren-san!"

Clear led him to a small shack over by where Oval Tower used to be. The area still had some wreckage around it, but the citizens of Midorijima had obviously made an effort to clean it up once it had been opened to the public.

"This is where I found him," Clear said. "I don't know if he still lives here, though."

Aoba held his breath as Clear knocked on the shabby door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

The door opened a crack. "Who is it?"

Clear cleared his throat. "It's Clear. I don't know if you remember me, but I was the one --"

"Oh! Yes, I remember you. Come on in!" He opened the door completely, revealing that he was, in fact, a young-looking man with dark hair, almost as long as Aoba's. "How has your project been coming along?"

"It's done! Here he is!"

The young man's dark eyes widened as he made eye contact with Aoba. "Oh, gosh..."

"What?"

He stepped forward and placed a hand on Aoba's shoulder. "Aoba?"

"Yes...?"

"I'm your brother, Aoba. I'm Sei."

Aoba blinked. "What?"

Sei nodded.

"Really? I thought...you were...dead."

"I, um, I almost was."

"Shouldn't you be really old? You don't look old."

"I am old," Sei assured with a slight chuckle. "This isn't my original body."

"No way! This isn't my original body, either!"

Sei smiled. "I know."

"Oh, right. You helped Clear fix me."

"I'm finally meeting you! I've spent most of my life listening to people talk about you, but now I'm actually seeing you in person!" Sei's smile widened. "I hope it's not too late to forge a relationship."

"Of course it's not too late! I'm happy to be meeting you, too!" Aoba pulled Sei into a hug, squeezing him a little bit. Though he didn't know him, it felt familiar, and he got a little choked up.

Clear watched them with excitement. "Look at this! This is a beautiful moment. Siblings bonding over lost time... Life is magical!"

Aoba chuckled, pulling out of the embrace. Sei was giggling, too.

"So what brings you two to this end of town?"

"We would like to request a favour of you, Sei-san."

Sei raised his eyebrows. "A favour? I'll try to help in any way that I can."

Aoba dug around in his bag until he found Ren's furry body. "Do you know how to fix an Allmate?" He held Ren up. "Ren is special, you see. He isn't just an Allmate; he's more like a human trapped in an Allmate's body."

"I know that Ren is special, Aoba," Sei said. "I could try to transfer his consciousness into an Alpha, but it will take some effort on his part. Would you mind if we put his chip into a functioning Allmate body so you can talk it through?"

"Sure."

"Excellent!" Sei said. "I don't know if I have the same model, but I have lots of fluffy dogs, if you want to take a look."

Aoba ended up choosing a dog that looked exactly like Ren, only he happened to be bright pink. They put Ren's card into the new Allmate and switched him on.

[[ Aoba. What is going on? ]]

"Oh my God, Ren! It's you! You're alive!"

[[ You're alive, too, Aoba. You look younger than I remember. ]]

"I have so much to tell you! But look! It's my brother! I'm finally meeting my brother!"

"It's nice to meet you, Ren," Sei said.

[[ It's nice to meet you, too. ]]

"Ren-san! Did you miss me, too?" Clear asked, scruffing Ren's fur.

[[ Of course, Clear. I missed you every day. My heart ached for you. ]]

"Ren-san! Are you making fun of me?!"

[[ Absolutely not. ]]

Aoba laughed at their banter. "Okay, Ren, I need to talk to you privately for a moment. Do you mind?"

[[ No, Aoba. I will discuss whatever matter is on your mind. ]]

Aoba left the shack and walked a few metres away. He didn't really mind if Clear or Sei overheard them, but he wanted to create the feeling of privacy for Ren's sake.

"Sei says he can put you in an Alpha body, so you can be like a human. What do you think?"

Ren was quiet for a moment. [[ Aoba, I am very tired. I have lived a long life with you, and I have enjoyed every moment of it. You are the best master a dog could ask for. ]]

"Ren...what are you saying?"

[[ If machines have an expiration date, I have reached mine. I would surely have reached it by now had I been in an organic body. ]]

"Ren, no, don't say that! You don't have to...expire..."

[[ I was content having said goodbye to you before I stopped working several years ago. You cannot prolong the life of everything you hold dear just because you don't want to let go, Aoba. ]]

"B-But Clear prolonged my life, and I'm happy like this!"

[[ You are happy because you are able to spend an extraordinary amount of time with your partner. The relationship you have with Clear is different than the relationship you have with me. You and Clear have a mutual need for each other. ]]

"Are you saying you don't need me?"

[[ No, Aoba, I'm saying you don't need me. You did, before, but you don't anymore. We have done a lot for each other and I know you will never forget me, but it's time we both moved on. Our time together was meant to end when it ended the first time. I am tired, Aoba, and I would like to be put to sleep. ]]

Aoba sniffed, trying his hardest not to burst into tears. "Will you at least...say goodbye to Clear first?"

[[ Of course. ]]

Aoba carried Ren back into the small house. "Ren doesn't want to be put in an Alpha body. He says he wants to go back to sleep."

"Oh, Ren-san...we will miss you very much!" Clear scooped the furry bundle into his arms and fluffed up his fur. "I remember the first time I ever pet you! You were so fluffy!" Clear started to cry. "You understood what it was like to live as a machine, Ren-san. I didn't have that with anyone else."

[[ I did not have it with anyone else, either, Clear. Though I may have teased you occasionally, I want you to know that I value our friendship greatly. Thank you for all that you have done for me. I trust that you will continue to make Aoba very happy as his partner. ]]

Clear squeezed Ren for another minute or so, murmuring something in his ear before pressing a kiss to his furry forehead and handing him to Aoba.

"I love you, Ren," Aoba whispered, not making an effort to stop the tears falling down his cheeks.

[[ I love you, too, Aoba. Thank you for everything. ]]

Aoba handed Ren over to Sei so he could shut him off -- for good. Aoba didn't want to have to be the one to do it.

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san," Clear murmured as they walked away from the building. Surely, he was nearly as upset as Aoba himself; Ren had been an important part of both of their lives, and they would both miss him greatly. Ren had already been gone for a while, but now it was permanent. Ren could never come back. His death was final.

Part of Aoba -- the part that was vulnerable and hurting -- wanted to push Clear away, like he had done before, but that was the wrong thing to do. They needed each other.

"It'll be okay," Aoba whispered weakly, trying to offer some reassurance.

"It doesn't have to be okay right now, Aoba. It's okay if it's not."

"I think that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san," Clear said for the millionth time since he had resurrected Aoba. "I will miss Ren-san, too, but I'm sure he will be happy up there in doggy heaven."

"It would just be regular heaven, for him, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know."

"Speaking of heaven...do you remember what it was like when you were dead?"

"I don't remember, Aoba-san. It was peaceful, but I can't remember if I ever saw or heard or did anything."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"Maybe it didn't happen to us because whoever is up there knew we were coming back, so they left us alone. Do you think that could have been it?"

"Maybe. I hope so."

"I hope so, too. I hope Koujaku and Ren and everyone else are happy and safe, wherever they are."

Aoba sniffed, feeling the tears coming on again. "I know we agreed to move on and make new memories, but that doesn't mean we have to do it right away, right?"

"Of course not, Aoba-san! We need time to grieve."

Aoba gripped Clear's hand, grateful they had each other. They would get past the pain and sorrow and help each other heal, then go off on all sorts of adventures together, meeting new people and trying new things.

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck my gay ass
> 
> in all honesty i didn't need to kill the dog but...i think if most people (including ren) had a choice, they wouldn't want to live forever...i mean like aoba probably would in this situation bc it's a weird situation but i don't think anyone else would pick that option
> 
> idk why i wrote this, i think i was trying to find a happy ending for clear and aoba but this isn't happy at all. it's a little bit happy but it's also pretty sad. there's no way for clear and aoba to just be happy unless it's an au which is why i write so many au's


End file.
